The Spirit Dragon Slayer
by Air-Siren
Summary: Koji and Natsu continue to fight as Erza struggles against the sexist womanizer Dustan. Meanwhile Macao and Max's teams are getting pumbled by previous enemies.
1. The Beginning

**Arf: Hello fans, old and new. I thought of this story while watching both Bleach and Fairy Tale at the same time. Don't worry. It's not a crossover. It will have 4 OC's, Romance, humor, adventure and action so I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**_BANG!_

Alzack Connell lifted his gun, blew off the smoke from the barrel and smiled. He looked over his shoulder as his enemy fell and yelled "I'm done over here Bisca!"

Bisca came out of an alleyway, her rifle over her shoulder. She was dragging an unconscious man. "These two were members of that Assassin's Guild, Dark Nagana, right?" She asks Alzack.

Alzack smiled "Yeah, but boy were they weak." Alzack didn't care though. He was happy he got to spend time with Bisca. He's always had a crush on her, but never had the courage to ask her out. He also doesn't know Bisca likes him back, and Vise-Versa.

They walked around the town of Ura trying to find a prison were the could turn in the assassins. They had to travel 2 days to get there from Fairy Tail. The town itself was rather disappointing. The trees were all dead and the houses were rotting. The villagers were all weak and sickly.

As they walked Alzack looked over at Bisca. It was nothing but awkwardness between them. Alzack looked up and tried to think of something to say. Finally he opened his mouth, "Um B-bisca?"

Bisca quickly looked over at him "Y-yes? What is it Alzack?"

Alzack blushed deeply. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to... I don't know, get a movie with me... some time?"

Bisca blushed just as much as Alzack. As she began to answer him someone yelled out "HEY!"

They turned around to see a man standing there. He had black dress pants on and silver hair. He was around 5'10'' and had golden eyes. He wore a white shirt with blood stains and bloody bandages beneath that.

The man suddenly grabbed his head and fell against the wall. Alzack quickly rush over to help him and asked "Are you Ok sir?"

The man suddenly smiled and said "Better then you" He points 2 fingers at Alzack's chest and yelled, "**Seireiryu no Ju (Spirit Dragon's Gun)!"** A beam of energy went right through Alzack's chest and Alzack falls down. The man stands up and looks at Bisca. She flinches abit but quickly reequips a shotgun. The man looks at her and says drowsily pointing at the the assassins the captured, "Sorry but that trash you have is part of my guild. I need them back. Don't worry your friend is alive, but if you don't return my Guild-mates**" **He points a finger at Alzacks head. "The street will be soaked in crimson." She glared at him in hate as the man took the assassins and disappeared.

She quickly took Alzack to a hospital to be treated while she attempted to contact her guild.

* * *

3 hours later on a dark island, and man in a cloak sat on a throne. Before him were the 3 elite members of the Dark Nagana, the man who assaulted Alzack and Bisca, a man with feather like hair and a dragons robe on, and a man with one long, thick spike in his hair who wore gray sweat pants with no shirt.

The man on the throne spoke first, "Koji Reishi. You said in your report that you rescued two of our men from the Fairy Tail guild. It also says that you left the two who captured them live, Why is that?"

The man who attacked Alzack and Bisca, Koji, simply smiled and said, "There was no need to kill them."

The man with the single spike hair snorted "When you have a chance to kill someone at your mercy you should do it, bro. You didn't do finish them because your afraid."

Koji chuckled and said, "Oh my Dustan, didn't you hear about them annihilating Phantom Lord, and Oracion Seis?"

The man with the dragons robe sighed at the two of them, "Oracion Seis and Phantom Lord are nothing compared to us. Phantom Lord was filled with traitors**[1]** and Oracion Seis only had six members."

The man on the throne yelled out, "Enough!" The three stop talking and look up at the man on the throne. "Koji I will let you off with only a warning. However, if this come back to bite us, you shall be held personally responsible, Dismissed!"

Koji smiles and bows "Oh thank you sir. I guess I'll go rest. I've had 3 attacks today. Good night Leader," He turns to Dustan "Good night Dustan," and then he turns to Dragon robe, "Good night Sanosuke."

Sanosuke only grunts. Koji, Dunstan and Sanosuke leave the throne room.

* * *

**Arf: Well, That was the 1st chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed. Positive reviews will mean a new chapter!**

**[1]Juvia and Gajeel  
**


	2. The Black Snow

**Arf: ****Arf: Ok let's do the next one. Also I forgot this in the beginning: I do not own anything of fairy tail except volume 1. Only the oc's belong to me.**

**

* * *

**_BANG!_

Alzack lied in the bed asleep at Porlyusica's Forest. Bisca, Makarov, Mirajane, and Porlyusica stand around him. Porlyusica punches Alzack on the head causing Bisca to yell at her, "What's your problem!"

Porlyusica turns to her and says sharply "You humans realy are foolish. If you see someone hurt you should just ignore it and continue on. If you don't you end up like this." She points at Alzack and continues, "Whoever did this had strange magic. There is magical energy swirling about inside the wound making it much harder to heal."

Makarov looked down at Alzack "... We must not get involved with this guild."

Mirajane looked over at the guild master with surprise. "W-why!" She asks him. Bisca bit her lip with tears strolling down her face.

Makarov turned to Mirajane and Bisca, "The Dark Nagana has many members and their top four members are unbelievably strong. The one who did this to Alzack according to the description you gave me Bisca, is the Spirit Dragon Slayer Koji Reishi."

Mirajane stutters, "D-dragon slayer!"

Makarov nods and adds, "Yes. That is why I will personally deny any request sent to us involving the Dark Nagana."

Mirajane and Bisca nod understandingly then Mira looks up "Oh no."

Bisca glances at her "W-what?"

Mirajane looks dreadful and tells them with sorrow in her voice, "Elfman, Juvia, and Cana are on a mission together. Their mission was to hunt down members of that guild!"

Makarov's eyes widen, "Oh no. Mira! I give you permission to track down and put a stop to their mission before anyone gets hurt!" Mira nods and runs out of the area.

Bisca looks at the guild master, "What about me?"

Makarov looks at her "All you and I can do right now is pray for Alzack and the others."

Bisca lowers her head as tears stroll down her face.

* * *

Cana lets out a sigh, "This town is a drag. There's no bars in sight."

Juvia looked up and thought to herself, 'No Greys either.'

Elfman looked at Cana and told her "Man up! You shouldn't have downed the the bottles of liquor you brought with you. Be like me! A man!"

Cana glares at Elfman and tells him angrily "Oh yeah? Like how a man gets his underwear stolen from Natsu after his shower?"

Juvia looks at them confused.

Elfman yells angrily "You said you wouldn't say anything about that!"

They continue to bicker back and forth and Juvia sighs remarking "Juvia is so annoyed"

Suddenly black flacks fall from the sky.

Elfman looks up "What the? Is that soot?" He hold out his hand and flacks touch his skin and melt. "N-no it's snow! Black snow!"

Cana suddenly pointed at a roof top "L-look!"

Up on the roof top the man with the dragons robe on stood. He opened his mouth and announced "Dark Nagana Officer: Black Ice Sanosuke Sakuogi. Pleasure to meet you acquaintance and nice knowing you" He jumps from the roof top and gets ready to attack. Elfman, Cana, and Juvia get ready to fight.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**Arf: Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	3. The Demon

**Arf: Sorry for the long update. I had lots of stuff to do. Review!**

* * *

"Dark Nagana Officer: Black Ice Sanosuke Sakuogi. Pleasure to meet you acquaintance and nice knowing you" He jumps from the roof top and gets ready to attack. Elfman, Cana, and Juvia get ready to fight.

Sanosuke landed between Cana and Juvia. Before they could react, Sanosuke rose his arms and yells, "Kuro-Kanki(Black Frost)" Black snow bursts out of his palms and cover Cana and Juvia up to their heads.

Elfman runs up behind him with a Take-Over arm. Sanosuke turns around to strike at Elfman

(At the Fairy Tail Guild building)

Bisca is talking to Makarov about Dark Nagana. She asks him "Master, do you know any of these men and what they can do?"

Makarov looks up to think and then replies "The person I can tell you most about is Sanosuke Sakuogi. He uses Black Ice magic."

Bisca turns her head confused and asks "Black Ice? Is that like Gray's Ice-Make?"

Makarov turns his head "No. It's much different. Unlike Ice-Make, Sanosuke can use his Ice attacks much faster then him. Also there's the physical properties of his ice. The ice is pure black like coal. A normal flame won't even melt it. Then there's how he attained the ice..." He shudders.

Bisca lean in closer in suspense "How?"

Makarov slowly says "He... ate a live demon"

(Back at the Battle)

Elfman is lying against the wall bruised, battered and barely conscious. Sanosuke is standing over him without a scratch. Cana and Juvia are struggling to break free from the ice, but to no avail. Sanosuke looks at Elfman as though he were pitying him. Sanosuke tells him "You and I are alike Elfman. We both have inner demons we must fight to keep our sanity. But if we were to give in to the demon we would go berserk. We would kill all. We would become what we were meant to be. A demon."

Elfman uses what little energy he has to flip him off "I am a man. I'm not a demon."

Sanosuke sighs, "I see. Well then enough chit chat. You and your friends have wandered into Dark Nagana turf with intent to capture some of our men. For committing this, I sentence you to a frozen death."

Black ice creeps up Elfman's body. Elfman frowns and glares "Even if I am frozen... I am still a man!"

Sanosuke waves him off.

Then, as the ice reached his neck. A sudden crimson blur came and kicked Sanosuke through a building. The blur stopped moving revealing it was Mira in her, 'Satan Soul.' She turned to Elfman and let out a big "Horah!" and punched the ice shattering it on impact. She then did the same to the ones holding Cana and Juvia. She walks over to Elfman and asks him "Are you ok ...Elfman?"

Elfman smiles and replies "I'm a man! Of coarse I'm all right!"

Suddenly Sanosuke walks out of the building he was kicked through. He cracks his head and chuckles, "Well, well, the Demon Mirajane has joined the party. This makes 6 people who have trespassed on our turf in 2 days! Koji may have let 2 of 'em live, but I have no intention of letting you 4 survive!"

Sanosuke charges at the weak Elfman, attempting the kick him in the chest, only to be stopped by Demon Soul Mirajane grabbing his leg. She pulls his leg and punches his gut as he comes towards her. She then elbows him in the face and throws him into the sky She throws her arms out and fires a huge ball of dark energy. Sanosuke brings his arm to defend him and Mira appears behind him. She grabbed his back and channeled electricity into his body, "Evil Spark!" Sanosuke lowers his arms to cringe in pain when he is then struck by the energy ball. Before he can recover Mira grabbed his head and kicks him to the ground. Before he can hit the ground, however, Koji appears and grabs him. Koji lands on the ground with Sanosuke over his shoulder unconscious.

Mira lands in front of Koji "Who are you?"

Koji smiles, "The Spirit Dragon Slayer of the Dark Nagana."

Mira suddenly looks very angry. She angrily asks "So you're the one who hurt Alzack?"

Koji looks up thinking "The poncho dude? If so then yes. Don't worry, I'm sure he wont die. Now I'm just here to-"

Before he could finish his sentence Mira throws another Dark Ball at him.

Koji sighs and uses his free hand to grab and eat the ball. He then shivers as Mira watches with disbelief. He says calmly "Whoa. That energy gave me a weird feeling." He smiles at her and continues "Any energy attack does not work on me. Neither will your Satan Soul or the big guy's Beast Take-Over. Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I'm only here to take Sanosuke here," He jerks his thumb towards Sanosuke, "back to the base. Now how about you let us go peacefully. None of you here can beat me." Suddenly his eyes widen and he grabs his side. "Urg, no... not here" he mutters. He coughs abit of blood

Mira's eye's widen "H-he's sick!"

Koji spat out blood and began to walk away, Sanosuke on his shoulder. Cana stood to chase but was stopped by Mira. Mira looks at her "Don't. We must get back to the building"

Cana looks down and nods. Mira turns to normal and they all walk towards the nearest train station to get a ride back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Arf: Well, we learned a good chunk about Sanosuke and a little about Koji. Up next we go to every ones favorate pink-haired fighter, Na- what? NO! Not Sakura! Natsu!**

**Bad closing joke aside, Review!**


	4. The Lancer

**Arf: Here's the new chapter of the story! Also this takes place BEFORE the current arc going on (Manga)  
**

* * *

It was 12 hours after the fight between Mirajane and Sanosuke. Koji, Sanosuke, whom is covered in bandages, and Dustan sit in a lounge room at their guild. Their leader, LOVELESS, comes in and sits. His face is still hidden by a hood. There is silence for about 5 minutes until Koji speaks up.

"So...uh... What are we doing here?"

LOVELESS chuckles. He asks them all, "What is our goal?"

Koji responds, "To get better medicine?"

Sanosuke responds, "To become Demons?"

Dustan responds, "To have the worlds best Harem?"

LOVELESS sighs and presses a button. 3 boots come fling out of the wall and hit each of them in the head.

The 3 grip their heads and Koji mutters, "Classical boot to the head"

LOVELESS shakes his head and tells them "You three were naming your personal goals! Our guild goal is World Domination!"

There is another long silence which is then broken by Koji saying,"What? That's so cheesy."

LOVELESS presses another button which shot out 1 boot at Koji. He moves to the side and laughs when it misses him. Then a rubber fist comes from the ground and hits him in the groin. Koji falls in pain.

LOVELESS shrugs and continues, "We will fire a magic beam at the polar ice caps which will melt them causing world-wide flooding! But if the Magic Counsel turns the world over to us, we won't."

Koji lets out a stifled sarcastic "Oh yeah, cause that's so original" He gets another Boot to the Head.

Dustan yawns "Well if we're done here, I'm going to visit foreign territory. I hear Fuma Town has greats Hot springs. I'll take the 2 new commanders and a few of the grunts along with me."

LOVELESS nods and adds "Ok. Just don't cause unnecessary trouble."

Dustan just waves him off and replies "What ever you say, Bro." He then gets up and leaves.

Sanosuke and Koji leave after him leaving LOVELESS alone.

(Fuma Town)

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

_CRASH_

Lucy awakens with a jolt and runs outside the inn they were saying at to find Natsu and Gray fighting.

Gray bashed his head on Natsu's. He then yelled "I SAID YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE DUNG! BRUSH YOUR DAMN TEETH!"

Natsu retorts with, "FINE! I WILL WHEN YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHS YOU ICE FREAK!"

"JERKAMANDER!"

"NAKED PERV!"

"PINKY!"

"THUMB TAK!**[1]**"

"ENOUGH!" Erza grabs both of their heads and bashes them together. "Natsu! Brush your teeth! Gray put on cloths!"

The two are lying on the ground, bleeding, and let out a painful, "Yes ma'am."

Lucy sweat drops abit and says "What a way to start out the day"

Happy, who had also just woke up nodded and said, "Aye"

The team got their stuff together and checked out of the inn. They've been on a 3 day mission where they spy on a man who was thought to be cheating on their employer, his wife. To Lucy's surprise they managed to not get caught. They wandered into the Plaza, which is where the man goes for his walk and bump into 2 groups of their friends at an intersection. In one group was Nab, Warren, and Max, and in the other was Wakabo, Macao, and Reedus. Lucy smiled and greeted them "Hey everyone! Are you on a job to?"

Warren nodded, "Yes. Nab and Max were low on Jewels so I offered to take them along on my job. We're investigating and hunting down a suspected arson who hass been setting buildings on fire for weeks now... Natsu... You wouldn't happen to no any thing about it, would you?" He looks at Natsu suspiciously.

Natsu hits him and tells him, "Yeah right! We only got here 3 days ago!"

Erza turns to Macao "What are you guys doing here?"

Macao smiled and says, "We just got here today to hunt down a watermelon thief."

Lucy smiles and tells them thier job.

They all laugh and have a good time when they are suddenly interrupted by some high pitched laughter,

"YA HA HA HA! I just LOVE this town!"

They all turn their heads and Dustan comes out of a building with a drink in hand. He is then followed by 5 grunts who all laugh with him. One of them wipes a tear from his eye and asks Dustan "So where are the two commanders? There went in with us?"

Dustan laughs again and tells him, "Don't worry, bro! I sent them to have their own fun! I think I'll do our guild some good and take over this town today." He fist pumps reveling a small tattoo of a black insect on his armpit. This is recognized by Macao, Warren, and Erza as a guild tattoo.

Erza glares "Is that..."

Macao nods "Yeah that's a Dark Nagana guy. I was at the guild when I heard Alzack was almost killed by one."

Warren looks over at Macao, "Weren't they a small-time Dark guild a while back?"

Erza nods and tells them, "Yeah, but after the fall of the Oración Seis Guild, they quickly rose to higher power. It was as though they were waiting for one of those guilds' downfall."

The others listened but suddenly Natsu charged and punched Dustan straight into the ground. The grunts back up in surprise as fire gathers around Natsu. Natsu looks angrily as Dustan gets up and mutters, "You hurt Alzack?"

Dustan cracks his neck "Alzack?" He then sees their guild tattoo. He then bursts out laughing "HA HA HA HA! Your with Fairy Tail? I see now! Don't worry it was Koji who beat that punk. Sanosuke beat down 3 more of you guys! So are you here for revenge! Well then come on!"

Suddenly spears appear all around Dustan "My magic is Lancer. I can re-equip myself with many different lances and bend them to my will! For example," he points a finger at Natsu and a lance goes straight at him. Natsu jumps in the air and Dustan sends 3 more at him. Natsu spits out fire causing the lances to slow down allowing Natsu to dodge in midair. As he lands Dustan runs straight up to him and kicks him into a building. A building with a moving plastic train**[2]**. Natsu lands in the train and then feels really sick.

Dustan spits and takes out a radio and talks into it, "Hey bros. I know is said we were just here for fun but looks like we may as well take the place over. Blow something up if you here me."

In a few short seconds, Two buildings, one in the west side of town and the other in the east, blow up. Dustan looks at the Fairy tail members surprised faces and explains, "I brought 2 commanders with me, bro. They each will terrorize this town unless you can do something about it, but I'm sure you can't."

Erza waves her arm out and yells, "Macao! Take your team to the eastern part and stop that commander! Warren, you get the west!"

They all nod, "Yes ma'am!"

Erza turns to Happy, Gray, and Lucy. "Gray help me out here. Lucy, Happy, rescue Natsu from that toy train!"

Lucy nods and Happy says "Aye!"

Grey gets into a fighting position.

Erza summons a sword as Dustan summons a lance. They get ready to fight.

* * *

**Arf: 2 of Natsu's enemies shall return in the next chapter.**

**[1] He's making a penis joke.**

**[2] The ones you get rides in at some malls.  
**


	5. The Battle of Fuma Town Part 1

**Arf: Sorry for the long wait...  
**

**LOVELESS:for our few fans who read this story...  
**

**Arf: we hope you enjoy this pure battle goodness chapter!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Lucy and Happy arrive and see Natsu, who is looking quite pale holding his arm out in a gesture that they take as a 'get me the heck off this thing.' Lucy runs over to stop the toy train while Happy goes to comfort the Natsu in distress. A voice calls out as Lucy is about to pull a stop lever, "Don't even think about it." Lucy looks back expecting to see a bunch of those Dark Nagana thugs but she only sees Koji.

Lucy backs up uncertain of the man, "Who are you? !"

Koji sighs and lifts his shirt revealing a Dark Nagana tattoo on his right abs. Lucy's eyes widen and she whips out her keys defensively. Koji sighs, "Man why can't any one do there job right." Lucy drops her guard abit confused by this statement. Koji puts his hand on his head covering his eyes, "Why can't they just kill someone properly? My doctor told me to rest but that's impossible when I clean up others messes. Now I have to clean up Dustan's mess. I can't believe he's careless enough to leave someone like the Salamander alive" He glares up from his hand and Lucy feels like she is being crushed by his magical power.

Lucy breaks into a cold sweat, 'This guy... he's a monster!' She looks over and sees Happy tring to push out Natsu from the train. She grips Loki's key and looks up. 'I can't be afraid! I must protect them!' He takes out the key and points it forward and yells out, "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loki!"

Loki appears in a burst of smoke and stands between Lucy and Koji, "I'm glad you summoned me my love..."

Lucy sweat drops, "...My love?"

Loki points at Koji, "This is the guy who hurt Alzack." He glares at him and gets ready to fight.

Koji pulls out a piece of paper and reads aloud, "Name: Lucy. Age:18. Magic:Stellar Spirits. Danger Level:5." He crumples the paper, "So... You're average. He looks at Loki, "Your Danger Level was a 6 I believe."

Loki lashes out sharply "What do you mean?"

Koji waves his hand, "In Dark Nagana, we have a threat level that ranges from 1-10. A weakling would be 1 and a super strong one is a 10. Erza is a 9, Gray a 7, Natsu a 8 and so on."

Loki glares and charges straight at him while Lucy shouts out for him to stop.

He shouts out while closing in "**Regulus Impact!" **His fist is enveloped in light and he makes direct contact against Koji and a huge face of a lion that's made out of light bursts out engulfing Koji. Loki puffs as the smoke clears revealing Koji standing there unharmed.

Koji raises his arm and grabs Loki by the neck picking him up of the ground. Koji opens his mouth and sucks in. Balls of light burst out Loki's body and into Koji. Loki feels his strength fading. Koji smiles and licks his lips, "Stellar Spirits, Take Overs, and other energy magics are useless against me." He raises a hand to finish off Loki when a whip wraps itself around Koji's arm. Koji looks back and sees Lucy. She yells out "You won't hurt my friends!"

Koji smiles happily "I wouldn't bet on that." He tosses Loki aside and makes a ball of spirit energy. He pulls on the whip bringing Lucy towards he is about to smash the ball on Lucy's face a flaming kick knocked Koji into the wall. Natsu stood there, flames bursting out of his skin, "You're gonna pay for hurting my friends."

Koji stood up slowly and laughed, "Alright Salamander. First let me introduce myself. I am Koji Reishi, The Clean Up man of the Dark Nagana Guild. Now lets fly." Natsu charges at Koji.

(Outside)

The last few fell. Erza and Gray then turned their attention to Dustan who was sitting on a throne of lances. He smiles and slowly stands up. He waves his hands and the throne breaks apart into lances and fly at them. Gray puts his fist on his palm, "Ice Make: Shield!" A shield of ice appears in a mist and protects Erza and him from the lances. Dustan chuckles and makes two lances appear, one silver, the other red. He throws the red one and it collides and melts the ice, being destroyed in the process. The silver lance breaks apart before reaching Gray and turns into a cage, trapping Gray.

Gray yells out "Let me out of here!"

Dustan laughs and explains, "That was Lance De Diablo and Lance El Jaula. Sucks for you, bro.

He turns his attention to Erza, "You are truly beautiful. How about you join me?"

Erza is taken aback by this, "W-what? !"

Dustan laughs "Your so hot! How about you become the first of my harem?"

Erza glares "W-what? What is wrong with you! ?"

He laughs again, "My dream is to have the worlds greatest harem, move to a remote island and let them live and die for me!"

Erza yells out getting angrier as he speaks, "What the hell do you mean? !"

Dustan pulls out a rose from his pocket, "There are three great beauties in the world love, death, and betrayal. I wish to witness all three before I under go the beauty of Death. When I get to the island with my harem, I will make false promises, make them love me to the point of dieing for me. I will cease food shipment for a few weeks and they will give me their bodies, literally giving their lives for me. I will then simply forget them, betraying their spirits and memory. True Beauty, is it not? How would you like to become part of that beaut-"

Erza runs straight up to him and knees him in his face. She then reequips her, **'Black Wing Armor', **She gains one sword and grows wings, like a bat. She slashes him three times and kicks him into a wall. She points her blade at him, "Get up scum."

Dustan stumbles out of the rubble. The rose he had was crushed and destroyed. He glared at Erza angrily, with veins popping out of his head. He points at her, "You will be the first who dies for me, baby." He summons two lances and throws them at her.

(West part of Fuma Town)

Nab and Warren fell. Nab was beaten and bruised. Warren was lying against a wall holding his arm. Max was panting heavily in a battle stance. A rock come out from behind him. Max brings up a sand shield to protect him just in time. A foot emerges from the sand and kicks Max in the face. The foot it belonged to was none other then Monsieur Sol, a wizard from Phantom Lord's Element 4. Max glares and mutters, "You monster."

"Non. Non. Non." Sol says, "I give you three nons! I am not a beast. That would be toi(you). No one should still be standing after all that damage you took." Sol gets in his weird posture and taps his monocle. "Now Monsieur(Mr.), please surrender and save your self the pain."

Max trembles. He was getting light headed. He thought back to when he was alone. He remembered how unbearable it was. Max then looks over to Warren and Nab. They were some of his best friends. He gets up and lifts his arms. Sol somehow tilts his head further sideways. Max flipped his hands so the palms are reaching the sky. Sand comes out from under Sol, preventing him from melding with the ground. He keeps one hand up that way and uses the other to make a sand cloud go above Sol's head. He throws the arm down making sand rain down upon Sol, completely burying Sol. Max falls to his knees out of exhaustion. He hears rumbling from under him and looks down.

A fist of earth bursts out and hits Max in the face putting him on the brink of unconsciousness. Sol comes out of the ground laughing, "Non, non, non, non! I give you 4 nons for being so dumb. I am a earth element master, so to use sand magic is so simple! You lose!"

Max falls down as his sight fades to black.

(East part of Fuma Town)

Wakaba let out a cry as he was set on fire. The fire was blue and cold. He fell down to drop and roll, but fell unconscious from the pain.

Macao ran over to him to put out what was left, "Wakaba! Are you all right?" He puts his fingers on his Wakaba's neck and breathed a sigh of relief, _'Thank god. He has a pulse' _Macao stands up and faces the opponent. Reedus was currently fighting him. Macao felt as though he recognized him from somewhere. Reedus dips his paint brush in the pallet when the opponent shoots out a white flame. The flame hits the paint brush and pallet and makes them stick together. While Reedus is surprised, the opponent draws a sword and makes an x slash on Reedus' chest. Reedus fall and then the opponent turns to Macao.

"Who are you! ?" Macao shouts.

The man smiles. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire comprising of a red gi with a furred collar and fishnets on his forearms as well as to the sides of his garb. He sports long, 2-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the white portion small and concentrated on the left, the top knot also has the two separate colors correspondingly. He speaks, "I am Totomaru, previous member of the Element 4, before I was given more power from Lord LOVELESS. Now give up. I managed to beat 2 of your friends simultaneously. I also, unlike you, have sword. You are unmatched."

Macao charges and yells, "Shut up!" He makes a purple fire and throws it at Totomaru. Totomaru raises his arm and stops the flame. He throws it back with a green flame attached to it and cuts through Macao's chest. Macao falls in pain holding the hole trying to keep pressure on it. Totomaru laughs and turnswalking away. Macao extends his arm tring to stop him but mutters, "Damn..." and falls unconscious.

* * *

**Arf:Well lets stop there. Oh and next chapter will be a Q&A so if you want any loose ends to be shaped up just ask in a PM or a Review. We will then end the last of these fights then focus on a little romance.**

**LOVELESS: Im in charge of that! And the humor. Arf does battle scences. Oh and also I relized something.**

**Arf:What?**

**LOVELESS: In all our major Collaberation stories I'm always the main bad guy. Why is that.**

**Arf: Well lets be honest. LOVELESS sounds villonous. Who would be afraid if the main Villians name was 'Arf' or 'Arfman'**

**LOVELESS: I see your point. Oh well. Review! **


End file.
